bigfatsquiddydiary9fandomcom-20200214-history
Sent messages
January 1 Gnorris Have you seen my Stealth Sneakers? I had the mad scientists up on Level 30 make a batch of them for me. I think those sticky-fingered workers of Gnick's might have helped themselves which makes me very angry! Find them for me Gnorris and I might even give you a pair for yourself. I did manage to hide a pair on Level 1 in the secret room near the center of the level. To get them tug on the correct earlobe. That will open the secret door. Bring me those then find the others. January 2 Gnick Gnick, can't you remember anything To find the hidden tunnel, look in the northeast You didn't find the push button, did you I'll be down later this afternoon to see how things are going Make sure none of your boys takes the goodies inside the tunnel January 3 Gnick Your boys have gone too far this time! As if stealing my Stealth Sneakers wasn't bad enough I just found out that they hid a pair inside one of the cells on Level 3! I guess those geniuses you hired forgot that we use the cells to hold the little bookworms! Gned told me that there is a Push Button in the last cell to the south at the end of the corridor. He said to push the button which opens a hidden room. Get me those sneakers! January 5 My doctor Those pills you gave me for the throbbing pain in my left big toe just aren't working! I may not be an MD, but I certainly know malpractice when I see it! What are you trying to pull, you old quack? I M Meen is nobody's fool! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! January 6 Gnick Your boys have been sleeping too much lately! I caught them napping down on Level 6 which I told them not to do! They were sleeping in the hidden room so I woke them all up with a little jolt of magic. Gned was using my Stealth Sneakers as a pillow Gnick and you know how much I hate that! You'd better talk to them or they'll be stone guardians before you know it! January 7 Sinister Structure Supplies, Inc. It has come to my attention that you have yet to deliver some of the items I have ordered. Let me tell you that I. M. Meen is not one to keep waiting! Where are my supplies? I am still waiting for the Stone Skeleton Guardians the Flickermatic Dungeon Torches and the Push Button which I plan to use to open a secret room in the northeastern part of Level 7. In conclusion I hope that I will receive the rest of my order very very soon. If I don't you can bet you will be the first to know. January 8 Gnick Please make sure that none of your boys touches the Winter Wand I've hidden on Level 8. Just look for the Meenwall open the secret door and you'll find it there. Don't tell anyone about it Gnick. That wand is to be used for emergencies only so I'd better not see your crew playing with it when I come to inspect the level this afternoon! January 9 Neverfail Magic Products I recently purchased a wand from your Wonder Wands series, and it turned out to be a useless piece of junk! i bought the super sizzler for a pretty penny after i read the ad in which you claim it will "melt concrete." well, when i tried it, it just spat out a few harmless sparks. You should have called it the super fizzler! of course, my Gnome volunteer target holder was relieved, but I was very upset. i would like a full refund immediately. January 10 Gnick Here's the schedule for the last phase of construction. Make sure you stick to it! Category:Messages